A Familiar's Adventure (ON HIATUS)
by DrexelDragonz
Summary: Hey Ya'll the name's Kaze. I was just an ordinary girl and the next thing i knew i was a familiar to a lonely Elf girl (The hell!). Now i am fighting against evil bad guys, is friend's with a guy in the same boat as me, and possibly Fantasy world destruction! Hurray me! "I hate my life!" Shoujo Ai -Bad at summaries- (Being rebooted. The grammar in some of them makes me cringe!)
1. I'm a familiar, wait, what!

**Author's Note: Hello World! I have come here to bring you a new story! So, I've been hook to this Light Novel, and Manga, and Anime.**

 **Tiffania is my fave Character so far and was not happy that her familiar is Saito. My reaction was like this.**

 **Me: Finally! Tiffania's gonna summon her Familiar! Is it a dragon? an awesome ninja frog! Walking breathing shark with a giant hammer!**

 ***then was suprise it turn out it was Saito***

 **Me: The freak! Him again! He already has the title of Harem King (his one though) and super cool powers! And a tsundere, a giant boobied red haired seductress, dragon rider witch girl and a maid! Now his my fave character's Familiar too! *i took my sketch pad and banged it against the floor***

 **Yeah, that was my reaction, so i decided to look for Tiffa fic's and found only a few of them. I was like "The Hell!" No love for big breasted elf girl! (There is some love, just that i only saw a few them) And most of them are about Louis summoning a different familiar and a super super over powered Saito. So i decided to add a Tiffania centric fic!**

 **Please, be adviced that this isn't proof read. So typo's and wrong grammar's are expected. Semi- Shujo ai. But their relationship are like sisters**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Familiar of Zero belongs to their respective owners, i only own Kaze.**

 **Chapter 1**

I groan and open my eyes. 'What happened? Where am I?' I thought to myself, I went to all fours and shake the dizziness off. I look around and saw greenery and boobs. I blink 'are there supposed to be boobs?'

"Uhm….Are you okay?" a melodic voice asked, I look up and saw a girl with yellow hair, greens eyes, and pointed ears. Wait? Pointed ears? Ha? This must be a dream, yes a dream. I close my eyes and count to ten, when I open my eyes; I was still in the forest, with the girl. I groan and put a hand to my face. "I'm okay. Ah miss, where am I?" I asked the girl, ignoring the ears. I knew I shouldn't have read that fantasy book last night. "You're in Halkagenia." Even the name sounds fantasy-ish.

"Halkagenia, okay then. What is your name miss?" I asked her my second question, I know I'm not supposed to be calm about this. But there's no use panicking. "I'm Tiffania." Okay, I'm in a place that is not my place. And judging by the pointy ears, she's an elf. I inhale and exhale. "So, do you know how I got here?"

"Well…" she said and looks down, I follow. There on her side was a book, and I was in some sort of circle. Please, tell me it's not what I think it is. Is this some sort of cruel joke, is this a self-insert? No not an SI. I wrack my brain for an answer. And it kept coming back to that answer. I gulp and look at her. "Please, tell me. Is that some sort of summoning book?" I asked with sweat coming down my forehead. "Yes." I breathe in again. "What kind of summoning book?"

She took the book of the ground and reads the title. "The art of summoning a familiar." My eyes twitch. Okay, familiar. Freaking fribbit I'm a familiar, I read enough fantasy books to know what that means. "Okay, why did you do a summon?" I asked, she blushes and hugs the book. "Well, it's because I wanted to have a friend." my eyes widen; I look around and saw a hut, a hut in the middle of the forest and I don't see anyone else. So it's one of those. "You're hiding from the humans I presume." She looks at me and nods. "Humans don't like Elf's?" she nods again. I smile and reach for her hands. I know that I won't be able to return, I have to do some world saving or help a hero that is like me. I have to stop playing and reading about fantasy games.

"So, do I like say an oath or something. To finish the contract?" I asked her with a grin. She hurriedly opens the book, when she did she blushed. "What's wrong?"

"Uhm…well, it says here that summoning a human familiar is unheard off. But not impossible, well…you see ah…" I chuckle and sat beside her, looking at the book. I read the sentence that was the way to seal the contract. "So that's why, you don't want to kiss me?"

"Well, it's not that I do…don't want to…to ki…kiss you…I mean…y…you…k…know" she stuttered making hand gestures, I grin and peck her on the lips. "There, contract is complete." She blushed and puts a hand on her lips. I suddenly felt a burn on my left chest.

"The hell?" I put my collar down and saw some sort of rune's above my breast. "So, you know what this is?"

"Sorry, must be some sort of proof, or something." She said with a confuse look. Well, no use thinking about it.

 **INSIDE THE HUT**

She told me everything, from the history, to the places, and magic. "So this place has magic." I grinned like a kid, wait I'm a familiar don't they like protect there summoner? Dang, I'm useless then. I don't even know how to fight!

"What now?" I asked her, she contemplates it. When I saw the cringing of her face, I knew she has nothing. "You didn't think that far ahead did you?" She blushes and put her hands on her face. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did?" I told her with a smirk, she scowled at me making me laugh. "Okay, just kidding. What is it?"

"You're clothes it's unique, where did you get it?" I look at my attire. I was wearing a long sleeve red off shoulder jacket with a hood. A short, that stops in the middle of my thigh. A pair of black leather boots that stops above my knee. And a sash tied on my waist. Resting on the left side of my head was a hairpin with a feather. The truth was; I was on my way to a convention. And I came here in my cosplay outfit, but I won't tell her that.

"Well, you see, I'm not from this world." She gasps and her eyes widen with curiosity. I smile and told her about my world.

"I see." Tiffania said with a yawn, I chuckle and pat her on the head. "You should sleep, who knew that we've been talking for so long." I was surprised when I looked outside and saw it was dark. "I'll sleep with you, that is, if you're okay with it?" She nods faster than I can see. "Guess that's a yes. Scoot over." She laughs and moves so I can have some space to sleep in. "Good night."

 **End Note: And here's chapter 1, our heroine is not a Mary Sue, i repeat she isn't a mary sue! She's a normal otaku girl that doesn't have a rune that let's you be a master at weaponry (Yes Saito i'm talking about you.)**

 **And why is she okay with kissing a girl you say, well she's straight as an arrow. You'll know the reason on the following chapters. And why is she calm you say! you'll find out in the following chapters too.**

 **Wonder what her life will be like! Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, flame, fave or Like.**


	2. In which I got work and a sister Huzzah!

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 everyone! Thanks for the reads, Fave and like! You guys are awesome!**

 **Kyuubi Gear: Thank you Kyuubi!**

 **MasterxMaster: Kyaa~ thank you for the review, and don' worry i'll continue this story!**

 **As thanks for Kyuubi and Master-san over on the review! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Discalimer: Familiar of Zero belongs to their respective owners. Kaze/Gale Kurogane/Westwood is mine (except for the last name she adopted that belongs to the FoZ too.)**

 **-NEXT DAY-**

I groan when I felt an offending object was on top of me. I open my eyes and saw it was Tiffania. 'Guess that wasn't a dream.'

"Tiffa, gerof me." I groan out and tried to wiggle away from her grip. The girl only giggled and nuzzles my chest. I sigh and look outside. 'Guess it's in between 6 and 7 am.'

"Tiffa." I whine like a kid, I heard snickering and saw that Tiffania trying to hold in a giggle. "Oh, haha." I deadpan making her smile. "Morning Kaze!"

"Mornin' now geroff." I shove her off of me and stood up. "Sorry, it's just that you're the first human or someone I've seen in a long time."

"Yeah, so what's for breakfast?" I asked, doing some stretches. "Oh, right. Got too prepare." She stands up and runs to the kitchen, I yawn and walked outside. I put my hand up to block the morning ray of light. "I can get use to this."

"Kaze! Mind helping out." I heard Tiffa's voice calling, "Comin'" and walk inside.

 **-Forest-**

I frown and look at the weird mushroom like thing, "Are you sure this things edible?" it was brown with yellow spots on top of it. "Of course it is! It's good for the eyes!" Tiffa said with a giggle, her hood covering her ears and head (which was cute though, specially the feathers), I scoff and adjusted the hood on my head and picked up some of the mushroom, my cloak (the same design as her, without the hood) rustling on the ground. "We should plant some vegetables,"

"That means we have to go to a human town or village." She answered making me sigh. "I'll buy some later then, got any money?"

"Yeah, but it's not a lot though."

"Guess I'll have to look for work, by the way Tiffa? Where'd you get the book? And how did you know how to use it?" I picked up another mushroom, "A girl in a cloak gave it to me, and she told me how. I don't even know magic."

"You shouldn't trust stranger, what if she'd done somethin' to you?"

"She looked innocent enough."

"That so?" I picked up another and saw it wasn't a mushroom, "The heck?" it was a squirrel, its beady dark eyes looking at me. "Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" the next thing I knew Tiffa was by my side, petting the animal. "Here you go." I handed it to her and continue picking. "What does she look like?"

"I don't know actually." I gave her a blank look. "What?" Tiffa asked confused,

"You don't know, you accepted a strange book, and you didn't even bother remembering her face?"

"In my defense, she had her hood on! I didn't see anything!" I groan and palmed my face. "Next time do remember please."

"Got it!" and we went back to picking, I stop when I felt a weight on my shoulder, I look to my shoulder and saw the squirrel earlier. "What are you doing here?" it only tilted its head, and then rubs its face on my cheeks. "Guess he likes you." Tiffa giggled at my deadpan look, it must have looked comical, a squirrel nuzzling me with that face. "Come on, we got enough to last us for 3 days." She stands up and walks to the direction of our home. I groan at that thought. "Kaze your suppose to be looking for a way to return home, not make yourself comfortable." I mumbled, the squirrel on my shoulder chirped. "So, you want to stay?" I was answered when he crawled inside my clothes. "Guess that's a yes."

 **-A month Later-**

"Thanks for the work Gale!" I smile and wave to the old man (my name would have been weird, so I changed it to english) when I found out that Tiffa literally only gets her food inside the forest, I palmed my face. So I bluntly told her that no way in hell am I gonna eat mushrooms, herb, and swamp plants (except for the tea, I love those.) for the rest of my life. So I told her to stay here and I'll go look for work in the nearest village, and that's how I found myself carrying sacks of rice on a cart, I may not look like it, but I'm proud of my strength.

I wipe a sweat of my brow and look to the side and saw my boss waving me over. "What is it boss?" I made my way to him. "Thanks for the hard work Gale."

"No problem boss," I gave a salute, making him laugh. "You can go home now, here's your pay." He gave me a small bag the contents clinking, "Thanks for the work boss!"

"No problem, and take this with you." He handed me a basket filled with cheese and bread. "Boss I couldn't."

"Just accept it lassy! You need calcium in your bones!" he gave off a hearty laugh at the blank look I gave him. "Say hi to your sister for me."

"Will do!" I wave good bye to him and made my way to the market.

"Come on boss! Half the price for these carrots!" I told the seller and point at the said carrots. "I'll give it to you in half the price if you buy an additional cabbage."

"Boss, half the price for the carrots."

"You're not going to stop until I agree right?" I gave him a smirk, a few weeks here and the local people in this village already knew me as the haggling girl. "Fine! You win lassy. Thanks for the battle, haven't had one in a long time." I laugh and took the paper bag holding all the things I bought.

"Now what's next on the list." I adjusted my hold on the bag and basket that was on my left to look at the list I wrote. "A gift for Tiffa." This is going to be hard, the girl will probably be happy at anything.

I was just browsing around when I saw a bracelet that was being displayed on my left. It was made of wood, with a simple design. "Got your eye on that item lassy?" I look up and saw an elderly woman behind the stall. "Yeah, wanted to give my sister a gift."

"Since you're my first costumer I'll give it to you at half the price."

"No way? Really?"

"Yep, it's actually a matching bracelet." She showed me another one that was the same design. "I'll take it!"

 **-Cottage-**

"I'm back!" I called out and open the door, "Welcome back!" Tiffa looks up from her playing with our pet squirrel, she decided to adopt it. "Help me out." I showed her the bags and basket; wasting no time she helped me put it down on the table. "So how was your day?"

"It was fine," I took two apples and threw the other one to her. "Got you a gift by the way." I sat next to her in bed and toss the bracelet to her. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Glad you liked it, I got a matching one." I lift up my arms to show her, she squeals and hugs me. "You're the best sister ever!"

"Yes, yes. I want food now, I'm hungry." I told her, she giggles and takes off to the kitchen. I heard a squeak and look at my lap, "Fine, you're so spoiled."

 **End Note: Yes, this things going to have time skips, when I hit chapter 6 or 7 that's the start of the cannon story, so please do wait, because my hero is basically a lvl 1 villager! She can't even beat a slime at her state, so I'm going on a training montage. Yes, you read that right training montage. XD**

 **And my mind is divided what's cooler? Gauntlet or Lance? Cause i'm choosing between those two as her weapon, please PM or leave it in the review on what you think suits her better! Because i want both them. Will she turn into a sue if i did? Ugh! Thinking is hard!**

 **Like, Fave, Review or flame! Thanks for the support guys! Ciao!**


	3. My Crazy Adventure Galore Part 1

**Author's Note: And chapter 3 is here, thanks for the read guys! 3 likes, 6 faves! I am happy on the smallest of things! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FoZ everything belongs to their respective owners. But Kaze belong to me.**

 **Forgot to describe what she looks like right? Well she has green shoulder length hair, braided left side burn, has a two feather clip on her right head, and she has brown eyes. I already described her clothes, just put on a copy of Tiffa's coat on it without the hood. I don't want to put this on the main story so I'll just do it on this note! Haha!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3**

"AHHHH!" I screamed and ran faster, behind me was a green dragon, with very, very sharp teeth that is looking to make a meal out of me, I heard a neigh and saw a black horse running alongside me, I look at its face and saw the look 'How are you keeping up with me?'

"When it comes to running I'm a master! Believe it!" the horse gave a horsey scoff, 'Chicken.'

"Being a chicken is keeping me alive right now!" another neigh, 'Whatever! Hurry up and hop on!'

The dragon roared behind me, with no time to lose I grip its mane, and heave myself up its back. "Run like hell! Now!"

'You don't have to tell me twice!' It rears and runs faster, leaving the dragon in the dust. "Who's a chicken now!" I told it, the horse freaking slapped me with its tail. "The freak! How'd you that!"

'Not telling!'

"This is awesome!" I look to my collar and saw a green fairy peeking out of my shirt. "This is your entire fault!"

 **-Earlier-**

"Tiffa?" I look around fidgeting; we were outside our cottage, relaxing on the patio. "Yes?" she frowned when she saw me fidgeting. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that, ever since yesterday I've been hearing voices." I felt a breeze, and there it is again. "It must be the spirits." Tiffa said with a smile, "Spirits?" I parroted confusion clearly seen in my face. "They're telling you something, close your eyes and let them in." Tiffa guided me, holding onto my hand. I breath in close my eyes, _'Mountain, come to the mountain.'_

"Mountain? What mountain?" I felt the breeze push my head in the direction of the north from where I am. "You should listen Kaze, you do not ignore a spirit." I sigh and look at Tiffa, "Guess I'll believe you, after all you're the one that knows most about this place."

"I'll prepare your things for the trip!" she giggled and run inside the house. Then realization struck me, "Uhm, Tiffa is going to let me go on an adventure on my own without a weapon, and a place that I don't know a single thing about?" my eyes widen and run inside the house. "Tiffa! No way in hell am I going on my own!"

"Yes you will!" I heard her voice called out from the kitchen. "Good things happen if you listen to the spirits."

"But, Tiffa I don't know how to fight. There are freaking wild animals or monsters out there."

"The spirits will protect you."

"God damn it Tiffa!" Everything got quiet when I said that, Tiffa exits the kitchen and stops in front of me. "I don't even know anything about this world," I said with a choke. "Believe me when I say that the spirits will protect you," she puts her hand on my cheek. "You're a familiar, you must be special."

"I don't even know how to protect you, heck! All I can do is carry things and have a freaking pet squirrel! And you want me to go out there." to prove my point, I pointed at the said squirrel munching on an acorn. In RPG games the hero always has some sort of power or powerful pet that helps him on his adventure. Like every weapon he touched he knows how to use.

In another continent a certain black haired young boy familiar sneezes.

Or like animals bonding to him to help them or something!

In another continent a certain blonde familiar sneezes.

Or super duper mind powers!

In another continent a certain black haired girl sneezes.

Or like they go on a training montage and come out as OP as hell, I'm nothing more than an ordinary otaku girl that has a tattoo on her chest, I feel like a got the most useless one, I wonder why? Whatever! "What if this spirit will give you the power to protect me?" I stop and think about it, her hands not leaving my cheeks. I groan and put a hand on top of hers. "Fine, I'll go. Is this an elf thing?"

"Yes it is, the elves believe that the spirits are always right and to listen to it." When I saw her smile that's saying that 'I can't say no.' I knew I lost. "I'll pack you food for the trip and a sword."

"You have a sword?" I asked,

"Yes I do, it's been nothing but a decoration anyway." She points at the sword hanging on the wall above the fireplace. "Wait? There was a sword there? How'd I missed that?" I look at her incredulously, "Your fault for not looking, and you've been here for a month." She stated and goes back to packing, "When did you become so sassy?"

"I have a very bad influence, wonder who that is?" she said with a smirk. "You," I groan and lift my arms up in the air, "You love me!"

"Yes I do."

 **-Next Day-**

"Oh god! I'm gonna die, I am so going to die on this trip!" I whined I was going to die all because an invisible spirit told me to go to a mountain. And Tiffa has been lecturing me about this world, and I found out that the place we were in, Albion, was a freaking floating country. Yes, a floating giant island! And that mountain is on the edge, who did I piss of to be in this situation.

"Good luck!" Tiffa hugged me, like I was not going on a dangerous adventure to my, probably, imminent death. "You're to calm, I'm scared because you're too calm!" I was panicking, sensing my distress she puts her hands on my shoulder, and kissed me on the cheek. "Come on, you're my sister and familiar, I believe you!"

"I don't believe in myself!"

"I got a gift for you! Once you come back I'm going give it to you."

"Why can't you give it to me now?" my eyebrow arches up, she didn't answer instead she kissed me on the cheek again and went inside the cottage locking the door, leaving me outside with a bag, a sword that I don't know how to use, and a squirrel. "Why me?" the squirrel chirped standing on my shoulder. "No use whining about it."

 **-Time Skip (Because I can!)-**

I wheeze and put a hand on my knees, "I regret everything." And plop down on the ground. I have been climbing for nearly 6 hours, and the freaking mountain isn't even getting closer. And the steep slope is not helping. I felt the wind blow on my hair and look to the side, and saw a 30 feet drop, yep I am going to die.

After catching my breath I stand up and continue on my way.

 **-Later-**

"How did this happen!" I yelp when I heard the bark getting closer and I run faster, a pack of wolves chasing me, "This is your fault chip!" I shouted at the squirrel hanging on my shoulder. The freaking squirrel just has to piss of a sleeping wolf, who freaking throws acorns at a sleeping predator. Well, fighting may not be my forte, but when it comes to running I'm the fastest. I looked for a reasonably high tree and perked up when I saw one, "Hold on Chip!" I told the squirrel, I took hold of a brunch and lifted myself up, climbing higher and higher. I waited for the wolves to run fast me, and breathe a sigh when they did. "Hallelujah." And slump on the tree, "To tired, Need rest."

 **-Another Later-**

"Freak!" I shouted a boulder was rolling behind me. "Why me! Is this some sort of treasure quest!" I feel for the dudes in the movies.

 **-Later Later-**

"Why!" I whined holding on to a rock, the waters trying to full me to a watery grave, 30 feet below the waterfall.

 **-Later Again-**

I groan and move another step, the stick I was holding acting as my only support for my bruised and battered body. Chip my pet squirrel was munching on an acorn, without a care in the world. With a grunt I move another step, following the so called voice of the spirit. "I am so not listening to voices anymore, and not telling Tiffa about it." I imagine the girl, cooking her dinner without a care in the world. I shout a curse and keep on moving, but stopped when I heard a neigh. There to the side was a horse surrounded by wolves, no surprise there. "What is it with wolves and forest in fantasy?" The horse did a back kick sending a wolf flying, but it was futile he was surrounded. Why is there a conveniently well placed horse in the middle of nowhere, is this a sign?

I look up to the sky, tell me! Is it a sign! No answer, of course.

"Should we help Chip?" I ask my squirrel, it stops munching, looks at the horse and the wolves, and shakes his head. "Yeah, to troublesome." I continue on my way, a projectile suddenly hits me on the back of my head; I look back and saw the horse while trying to shake of the wolves was kicking rocks in my direction. "The hell?" The horse gave me the look, "Fine! I'll help!"

So, what to do. I look to my side and saw the sword Tiffa gave me, well one thing to do. I pulled out the sword hold it with both hands, with a cry I charge at the pack. And slip on nothing, causing the sword to fly to the air and land on the well placed cliff near them, the sword meeting the bottom with a thunk. Everything was quiet, the wolves were looking at me, there face asking, 'Is she serious?'

I clear my throat, dust myself off, and did a about face, and ran like hell. I heard the wolves following me, I yelp when I felt something lifting me, I look behind me and saw the horse carrying by the scruff of my shirt, with a heave it threw me to the sky and I landed on its back. With a neigh it runs faster leaving our pursuers in the dust.

 **End Note: and part 1 of her adventure is done! Wonder what other things will happen to our heroine! Thanks for reading bye! XD**


	4. My Crazy Adventure Galore Part 2

**Author's Note: And chapter 4 is here, thanks for the read guys! And i am back! Updates are still irregular! But i will update don't worry! Anyway thank you for reading it, i know i'm not that good at writing yet, sorry for the wrong grammar's you might encounter.**

 **Constructive Critism are welcome!**

 **Kyuubi gear: Thank you for the wait Kyuubi-san! I'm back!**

 **Zandaino-Nova-Ari: I'm happy you find my story interesting! Thank you for the support! And the compliment!**

 **With that done on with the story! Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FoZ everything belongs to their respective owners. But Kaze belong to me.**

I get off the horse and landed gracefully, not really, on the ground when I was finally safe. I look up and saw the horse looking at me with bored eyes. "What?"

It neighs, 'Thanks for the rescue stranger that is for some reason in the middle of nowhere.'

My left eye twitch, did I just heard that right? "I'm going crazy; I am talking to an animal."

'Nope! You're not crazy; it's thanks to the wind.'

"What?" was my genius reply.

'You could say a certain spirit sent me your way, told me to help you get to her.' The Horse shakes its mane, pawing the ground. "The same spirit that sent me on this adventure?"

'Spot on!' it neighs, I groan and plop on the ground, "I want to go home, I want Tiffa!" I whine like a kid, the horse scoff. 'The faster you done here, the earlier you'll get home.'

"Good point, take me to this so called spirit." I took hold of its mane and hefted myself on its back. "Ride on!"

 **-Cave-**

I stare at the entrance, a blank look on my face. The roar coming out of it was not an indication that it was safe, "Yeah, no. I'm going home." I get off its back and started walking away, when the horse suddenly stomps me on the back making me fall, "Hey! Geroff!"

'No can do! You're going inside whether you like it or not.'

"But! The roar! Something's in there, and I don't want to become monster chow!"

'All you have to do is free her, then get out! That's it!'

"Why me!"

'Cause you're a familiar?' I went quiet at that, so being a familiar sends me to my probably imminent death. "Fine, get in, get out. I can do that!"

 **-Inside-**

"dun, dun dun, danana dun." I was mumbling the theme song for mission impossible, because I think it fits in my situation right now. I press myself on the wall, looking left and right. 'You look like a crab with what you're doing.' I put a finger on my lips and shush'ed the horse. The horse rolls its eyes at me,

After a few more minutes of walking and crawling I found myself on a clearing, there on the center was a tiny cage. I look around, noticing that nothing was insight, deeming it safe I run to the cage and saw a fairy. I blink, and rub my eyes. "A fairy?"

' _Yes! Fairy!'_ the said fairy, well said. Her green hair was braded stopping on her behind, 2 wings on her back, and a green dress. "Are you the one that whispered to me?" I ask her, opening the cage. _'Yeah! I can't get out on my own so I called for help.'_ She flew out of it and stops in front of my face.

"Why me?"

' _It's because you're the only one available! We're in the middle of a forest after all!'_

"So, you called me because I was the only person you can speed dial?"

' _Yeah!'_ I gave her a blank look, _'Don't give me that look, you're a familiar! You're supposed to be helpful!'_

"The only reason I'm here is because of my master slash sister! I nearly drowned, got chased by wolves, got chased by a rock, and got chased again by wolves."

' _At least I sent Mundo here for you!_ ' she points at the horse, "That horse is the reason why I got chased!"

' _He guided you here! That's something!'_

"Yeah, yeah! Let's just get out of here." I relented and started walking away; I groan when I bump into something, "The hell," I put a hand on the green rock. "Is this rock in here earlier?"

I look at the 2 behind me and saw them staring upward _, 'whatever you do, don't move a muscle.'_ She said carefully flying backwards, the horse doing the same. My eyes widen when I felt a wind blowing on my hand, slowly rotating my head, I stare up, and up, and up and finally saw gold eyes staring at me. "Hey there, nice scale. It's as shiny as a gem!" I pat its chest, and started walking back. "You didn't tell me anything about a giant lizard!" I shout whispered to the fairy, _'He's the one that kidnapped me!'_

"That dragon must have really been bored for him to kidnap a fairy. And how is that even possible!"

" _Don't ask me!"_

The dragon must have heard my words because after saying that, it roars. 'Run like the hell now!' Mundo neighed and run, with me and the fairy not far behind. "What is it with things and animals chasing me!?"

' _Its fate!'_ the fairy shouted, "Hell no, it isn't!" I ran faster when I heard a roar, we got out of the cave with an angry dragon following us, _'I'm going be inside your shirt, holler when you need me!'_ the fairy had the gull to say and went inside my clothes,

"Oi!" my words were cut short when I heard another roar. "AHHHH!" I screamed and ran faster, behind me was the green dragon, with very, very sharp teeth that is looking to make a meal out of me, I heard a neigh and saw a black horse Mundo running alongside me, I look at its face and saw the look 'How are you keeping up with me?'

"When it comes to running I'm a master! Believe it!" the horse gave a horsey scoff, 'Chicken.'

"Being a chicken is keeping me alive right now!" another neigh, 'Whatever! Hurry up and hop on!'

The dragon roared behind me, with no time to lose I grip its mane, and heave myself up its back. "Run like hell! Now!"

'You don't have to tell me twice!' It rears and runs faster, leaving the dragon in the dust. "Who's a chicken now!" I told it, the horse freaking slapped me with its tail. "What the freak! How'd you that!"

'Not telling!'

' _This is awesome!'_ I look to my collar and saw a green fairy peeking out of my shirt. "This is your entire fault! Help me get out of this mess!"

' _Of course! Since you saved me I'm going give you a gift! By the way my name is Nono not this!'_

"Nono? What kind of a name is that, what's your sister's name Yesyes?"

' _How did you know!?'_ I gave her a blank look, if I wasn't being chase by a dragon I would've laugh my ass off, _'Here!'_ Nono chanted some sort of words I didn't understand, I suddenly felt a weight on my hands, I look and saw armored gauntlets covering the entire length of my arm that stopped at my elbow. "The freak!" I exclaimed,

' _You can fight now!'_

"What am I going do? Beat the dragon to death?!"

' _Yes! Not my sister Yes, the agreement yes!'_

"Wait? For real?!" I yelped when I suddenly flew and landed on the ground with a thud, _Mundo and I are going to watch from afar! Good luck!'_ with those words her and the horse disappeared into the forest. "Come back here! What am I going do with this?!" I duck when I saw the dragon throw a punch my way. "Isn't there a tutorial?! At times like this someone is suppose to explain what I'm going do and how to use a weapon?!"

I duck at another swipe, "Okay! I'm going wing it! I'm going skip tutorial and wing it!" I bump my knuckles together and went to a fighting pose.

'What the freak am I suppose to do darn it!' I breathe in and breathe out, "Tenno Banzai!" was my war cry and run to the dragon, I threw a punch and was surprise when a bullet of wind appeared and knocks the dragon back. "Da fuq?"

Not appreciating his dinner or lunch, -I think got it mixed or breakfast? Whatever- fighting back, it abruptly stands up and trips me with its tail, "Ouch!" I groan, moving fast I roll to the left to avoid a tail whip. I stand up to my feet.

An idea suddenly formed in my head, I put my left foot back, duck a little bit and put my hands together, I always wanted to try this! I willed something to form between my hands, "Haduken!" a ball of wind appeared and hits the dragon, and it does absolutely nothing.

I stare at the dragon then my hands; the dragon has a bored look on its face. Everything went silent, "So, that didn't work."

Deeming that enough was enough, the dragon lunge at me, I put both my hands up and like some sort ingrain reflex I shouted a word I didn't even understand. "Emusa san Samara!"

A gust of wind appeared, sending the dragon flying, wide eyes I look at the horizon then my hands, and back to the horizon.

" _That was awesome! Good thing I put in command chants on your brain!"_ I took the fairy with my left hand and put her in front of me, even though I was tired, hungry and need sleep, I still have enough energy to squeeze her, "You left me to deal with that on my own!" I shouted at the fairy. _"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Stop squeezing me! At least I helped."_

"You're suppose to teach me how to use this things!" I shake her, _"I. panicked. Okay!"_ she said in between words trying to form a coherent sentence, I scoff and let her go, "Now what? I saved you so can I go home now?"

" _No! Not yet, you have to escort me back home!"_

I blink,

Nono blinks back,

Mundo sneezes,

"Yeah…no." I deadpan, _"But why?! You're my savior! You have the right to escort me!"_ Nono shrieked hugging my neck. "No," I answered, _"Yes you will"_

"How will you do that? Give the ability to fly?" I scoff, crossing my arms. Nono smirks and chanted some words. "No, you wouldn't!" I said a quiver in my voice, my forehead sweating. "Yes I would!"

I blink when I felt no ground below me, I gulp and look down making scream when I saw I was flying, flying off the sky! Without wind! _"Think of happy things!"_ I look down my shirt and saw Nono peeking out of my collar. "Wait! You gave me the ability to fly!" I shouted in hysterics. _"Yes! What do you think?"_

"Why?!" The fairy laugh, she puts her hand in front of her and veered it left, for some reason I did too. "Wait, don't tell me?"

" _Yes! Now shut up, I need to concentrate!"_ she fist her hands making me go forward, slamming me unto a tree.

" _Whoops!"_ she pulls her arm back, and continue.

 **And done! Thanks for the wait! Bye!**


	5. Adventure Galore End-Canon prolouge!

**Author's Note: Merry Xmas and a HAppy new year Guys! Whew! Nearly missed this one huh? Hahaha, last update of 2016. Thanks for the read guys! You are awesome!**

 **Zandaino-Nova-Ari: Thank Ya!**

 **loop2: Yeah, her luck is bad. It's a joke and i'm running with it! And thank you for reading this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FoZ everything belongs to their respective owners. But Kaze belong to me.**

After a few more mishaps, nearly falling, slamming into a tree repeatedly, hitting a cliff, we finally made it. -Her words not mine-

There in the middle of the forest was a clearing, flowers blooming everywhere, the sounds of laughter flying in the wind and in the middle was a woman with beautiful blonde hair. Nono flew out of my shirt and made a bee line for the woman, hugging her.

I smile when I saw the happy reunion, the other fairies where circling the 2. I blink, when I realized something, Nono was the one making me fly that means if she isn't here.

"Fuck." I plummeted to the ground hitting a few trees on the way, landing gracefully in front of the woman. I was pretty sure she's important, my mud colored clothes, leaves and twigs on my hair, and my tired face was not meant for a meeting like this.

" _Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"_ Nono exclaimed flying to me; my only answer was a groan. _"My Lady! Please help her! She was the one that saved me!"_

"Is she now?" the woman's beautiful voice echoed in the forest, making me sleepy it was so peaceful. "Come now child, let us help you out." She stands up, her green dress covered in gold trimmings rustled; her bare feet kissing the forest floor, making flowers bloom beneath her step. There were so many things wrong with that.

'I'm too tired to make a comeback.'

She takes my head and placed it on her lap, making me blush. "Thank you child, for saving one of my children." She puts a stray hair behind my ear, "No problem….uhm….ma'am?"

The woman giggles, making the birds atop the tree's burst into song. "Now, let's see what I can do." She place both of her hands on my temple, her hands glowed. After it dims I felt reinvigorated, I wasn't tired, hungry, and sleepy anymore. "Wha?"

"There, now." She stood up and with a swish of her hands I suddenly found myself sitting on a wooden chair holding a cup of tea, in front of us were a table holding different pastries. I blink, the change still not registering.

"My daughter gave you a really powerful weapon child," I gulp and look at my hands, "That's Ventus, a weapon designed by me, with the ability to control the wind."

"Why is it like this though?" I asked taking a sip from my cup, "Cause swords are so over rated." I spat out the tea I was drinking, "That's it?!" I exclaimed when I had my choking under control.

"Yes-"

"Did someone call me!" a fairy suddenly interupted, appearing out of nowhere, "No-" she was interrupted again when Nono appeared,

The woman groaned and rub the bridge of her nose, "I am not calling you child; please do go back to your sisters." The twin fairies giggled flying back to their playing.

"Why are they named like that anyway?" I asked, dubbing the left over tea of my mouth with my sleeve. "There are a lot of them, so thinking of names is,"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Sorry, where were we?"

"Swords are over rated."

"Oh yeah," she clears her throat and continued. "That's the reason, and because punching someone is awesome."

I made a face at her words, "Don't look at me like that, let's just say I met someone. And I made that weapon for him,"

"Your lover?" I asked eating a scone, "Yes, but he died. Seeing that weapon reminded me of him, so I sealed it away."

"And now your child unsealed it, giving it to me."

"I approve of her decision, I see something special in you." She said with a motherly smile. I blush eating another scone.

"I made it too protect him, but I am giving it to you. Make sure you protect that elf."

"Of course! I'm her familiar after all!"

"She has been alone for so long, good thing I gave her that book," she giggled at my surprised look, "You were the cloak lady!"

"Yes I am, now time to go back child." The table and chair suddenly disappeared; I look down and saw a circle beneath my feet.

"What's your name Ma'am!"

"Titania child, please do visit sometimes," I look to the side when I heard a voice. _'Bye Kaze! Thanks for saving me!'_

I smile and wave goodbye. "Promise me you'll use that power to protect,"

"I will Titania, that's a promise!" with last one smile I felt myself disappear, and suddenly landing on my back.

"Ouch," I groan out, looking to the side I saw a familiar cottage. "Guess I'm back." A green and yellow blur suddenly tackled into me,

"Kaze!" I can't help but smile, "I'm home Tiffa." I said hugging her.

It's good to be home.

 **-A few months later-**

"The heck!" I look outside when I heard the clashing sound of metals; me and Tiffa were about to eat when that dreaded sound came, enhance hearing due to the wind, thank you Titania!

"What's wrong?" Tiffa asked, from behind me. "Someone is inside the forest, not someone an army."

I frown and willed Ventus to go into fight mode, the green metal covering my wrist grew circling my arms till it stops below my elbow. "Tifffa, stay inside. Don't let anyone in, got it?" she nods,

"Stay safe." She said hugging me, and giving me a kiss on the cheek, I kissed back. I will the wind to carry me pulling my hood, and flying in the direction of the sound.

* * *

"Whoa," I breath out when I saw the carnage, soldiers upon soldiers where laying on the ground unmoving, "Guess I was late," I perk up when I heard rustling, looking behind me I saw 3 soldiers bruised and limping.

"Who the hell are you!" random soldier exclaimed hefting his sword. I frown at his tone, sighing I gut punched him. "He-" random soldier 2 didn't finish, after elbowing him, I run to random soldier 3 punching him in the face.

"I don't know what you want, or what you did. But I don't tolerate your bloods dirtying Titania's forest."

I focus on my hearing trying to locate other strugglers. There are a few of them, with a sigh I flew. 'Time for some cleaning.'

* * *

"You what!" I screamed when I heard Tiffa's words. "You used your mother's ring to revive someone you don't even know! And you went out, even though I told you not too!"

"I'm sorry! I was curious, and I saw this dead body. I feel like it isn't his time yet, so….." she trailed off; I groan and rub the bridge of my nose.

"Fine, but don't do it again, got it?"

"Got it!" she parroted with a smile, I sigh and give her a hug. "Don't go out without me, please."

"I won't," she murmurs on my shoulder.

Our peaceful days were over, that's what I felt when Tiffa told me of those words. The guy she revived will change our lives forever.

 **End Note:**

 **Yes, next chapter they'll meet Saito and Louis! We are in Canon story now! Whew, I was too excited so I'll turn her training and other shenanigans she went though into omake!**

 **OMAKE: [Training how to Fly]**

"You can do it Kaze!" TIffa yelled from below, "I can't do this!" I yelled back, looking over the edge of a cliff. Tiffa's yellow hair was only a dot from below.

"Yes! You can!"

"God damn it! Are you sure this will work?!"

"YES!" she yelled, "maybe." She added after, "I heard that! You just said Maybe!"

"No I didn't!"

"You liar!"

"Just jump!"

"There are Vultures waiting here! You know what that means right!"

"I'll catch you! Don't worry!"

"I don't trust that word!"

"JUST JUMP!"

"If I die! I blame you!" I walk back a few steps and jump off, I screamed when I felt myself free falling. "How do I do this?!"

I concentrate thinking of happy thoughts, it didn't work. "Disney lied to me!" I felt a wind cushion my fall, making me land on the ground with a thud. "Are you okay?" I heard Tiffa's voice.

"I'mokay!"

 **OMAKE: [Chip and Kaze's fight]**

"Will you guys stop it!" Tiffa admonished to the kneeling Kaze and a smug looking Chip on the table. "Throwing nuts around is not safe, Kaze is on log duty. No treats for chip for a month."

The squirrels smug face paled, the squirrel tried to explain but Tiffa was having none of it.

"I don't care who started it, nut battles are forbidden, now Kaze." She shoves an axe to her familiar's hands and point at the back door.

With a dejected sigh she stood up exiting the cottage. She looks at the squirrel and points at the bed, the squirrel followed.


	6. Not an Update

Looking for Beta

Heya Guys! I am so sorry for this fic being on Hiatus for nearly 5 months! But i really need help with it. I already got the basic outline and all, but i am having a hard time at fight scenes, since this is a semi Shoujo ai between Tiffa and the OC, It's just. I really need help with grammar correction and the likes.

I am asking if someone can Beta my chapters for this Fic, if you want to volunteer please just PM...Thank you for reading this.


End file.
